The assembly of vehicles on an assembly line is known. Such assembly of vehicles requires the installation or attachment of various components to a main structure within a limited time as the vehicle moves along the assembly line. In addition, such components are attached to the main structure using a variety of fasteners such as threaded fasteners, adhesives, use of an interference fit, and the like.
It is appreciated that some components include a variety of parts which can only be assembled after a main component, sometimes referred to as a level one part, is attached to the structure. In addition, a part or parts can be misplaced, dropped, etc. before and/or during the installation of the level one part onto the frame. For example, after a level one part is attached to the frame using a threaded fastener such as a bolt, a cap, sometimes referred to as a trim cap, can be installed onto the level one part such that the bolt head is hidden from view. However, the process of locating the trim cap, picking it up and attaching it to the level one part takes time and additional steps or movements by an assembly line worker. This increases tact time of an extremely time dependent process Therefore, a cap that improves the installation process by lowering tact time and reducing an installer's movements would be desirable.